


Dream a little dream...

by Deyaniera



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Corsetry, Dream Sex, F/F, Kinktober, Lingerie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deyaniera/pseuds/Deyaniera
Summary: Betsy dreams.





	Dream a little dream...

**Author's Note:**

> CW: explicit F/F sex and telekinetic bondage

 

            Psylocke was vaguely aware she was dreaming, but it was nice.  She wandered the halls of the Xavier Institute, heading to the Danger Room.  Perhaps she would be able to enjoy some fighting, test her skills, hone her powers...  She opened the door and stopped, surprised to see Emma Frost sitting on a throne-like chair.  Emma’s lovely white corset drew Betsy’s eye to her breasts, though she had wrapped the cape around her waist, hiding her white panties and thigh high stockings. 

            Betsy leaned against the door, lifting one eyebrow.  “Am I actually dreaming?”

            Emma stood up and flipped the cape behind her, revealing her long legs.  She walked closer, her heels clicking on the floor.  She smiled.  “Does it really matter?”

            Betsy tilted her head, her long hair sliding over her shoulder, and gave the question some thought.  “I suppose not,” she finally said.

            Emma sauntered closer.  “Good,” she said and kissed Betsy.  Betsy wasn’t expecting it, but Emma’s lips were soft and warm.  Emma parted her lips and licked lightly, and Betsy embraced her, sliding her hands along the corset, feeling the boning and the lacing in the back.  They kissed, tongues swirling, and Betsy pulled Emma closer.

            Emma slid her hands along Betsy’s waist, then rubbed her back and slowly pulled the zipper down.  She peeled Betsy’s leotard off and then caressed the other woman’s breasts.  Emma teased her nipples to hardness, then pinched them.  Betsy moaned, and then returned the caresses, rubbing Emma’s mounded breasts and then untying the lacing holding her corset closed to reveal them.  Emma kissed her again, their bare breasts rubbing against each other. 

            Betsy pulled back, rubbing Emma’s breasts, pinching her nipples and enjoying the other woman’s moans.  She pushed Emma back, towards the bed behind the chair, using her telekinesis to put the other woman where she wanted her.  Emma’s eyes sparkled with amusement and lust, and Betsy smiled at the inherent challenge.  She focused, and Emma was abruptly spread-eagled, pinned in place by telekinetic bonds.  Betsy crawled up on the bed, pulling Emma’s panties down.  She rubbed the stocking-clad legs, then leaned down to kiss and lick Emma’s pussy.

            The other woman was already wet and tasted fantastic.  Betsy thrust her tongue in, then licked up and suckled Emma’s clit.  Emma moaned, tangled her hands in Betsy’s hair, and wrapped her legs around the other woman.  Betsy could feel her heels, the soft silk of her stockings, and it added to the sexiness of the moment. 

            Betsy slid two fingers into Emma’s pussy, fucking her lightly while swirling her tongue around the other woman’s clit.  Emma moaned and writhed beneath Betsy, thinking ‘yes, yes’ at the other woman.  Betsy closed her eyes and redoubled her efforts, sucking harder.  Emma struggled against the invisible bonds, and Betsy chuckled and fucked her harder with her fingers.  Emma surrendered; Betsy felt her relax into the bonds.  Betsy used her power to rub Emma’s nipples and increased her efforts licking and sucking Emma’s clit. 

            Emma came hard, shuddering and gasping in pleasure.  Betsy gentled her ministrations, licking lightly until the other woman finished shivering.  Then she released Emma, only to have the other woman urge her to sit on her face. 

            Betsy did not need much urging.  She climbed up the bed, rubbing Emma’s breasts on the way, and then kneeling by Emma’s head.  Emma wrapped her arms around Betsy’s hips and began feasting on the other woman’s pussy. 

            Betsy could not keep her hips still, writhing against Emma’s mouth.  She threw her head back and moaned as Emma thrust her tongue inside Betsy’s pussy and then licked up to her clit.  Emma began licking and sucking, swirling her tongue around.  Betsy ground against her face, panting in pleasure.  Emma reached up and tweaked a nipple, and Betsy clutched the other woman’s hand against her breast.

            Emma rolled her tongue against Betsy’s clit, then swirled it around the other woman’s wet pussy.  Betsy squirmed, unable to stay still.  She moaned, “close, so close,” and Emma sucked hard.  Betsy came, breathlessly clinging to the bedframe, before collapsing next to Emma with a sigh.

            Emma chuckled, but Betsy couldn’t move to glare or question the other woman.  And then she was alone.  Betsy rolled over and closed her eyes, deciding she didn’t much care.  It was a good dream…


End file.
